UTA NO PRINCE-SAMA: THE AUTUMN SONG
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Nanami sekali lagi mengalami pertemuan luar biasa dengan seorang anak laki - laki yg memiliki suara yg indah. Di saat bersamaan, ia juga mendapat pemberitahuan dari Shining, sang direktur bahwa ia tak akan lgi menjadi komposer utk STARISH. CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! RnR!
1. My Voice, Your Voice

**UTA NO PRINCE SAMA FANFICTION**

**THE AUTUMN SONG**

**Op. 1. My Voice, Your Voice**

**DISCLAIMER: Broccoli**

"…sepertinya keputusanmu sudah bulat…" Shining, sang direktur Shining Agency, memandang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Hai!"

"Hmm…I see, aku mengerti! Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu!" serunya.

"Arigatou, direktur," ujar si pemuda. "Ah, lalu, direktur, soal masalah itu—"

"Ya, ya, I understand! Tenang saja, little secret-mu itu akan kujaga dengan baik!"

Setelah merasa lega dengan kata – kata Shining, si pemuda itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam – dalam lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

"Nanami!" suara Syo menggema di koridor Asrama Master Course Shining Agency.

"Syo-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terburu – buru begitu?" tanya Nanami.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Syo lalu mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal – senggal setelah berlari – larian. "K—kau sudah dengar dari Rin-chan tentang konser minggu depan?"

"Konser? Tidak, aku tidak dengar. Memangnya konser siapa?" tanya Nanami bingung.

"STARISH!" seru Syo. "Konser ketiga STARISH telah ditetapkan minggu depan!"

"Eh? EEEEEHHHHH?!" Nanami terkejut(atau lebih tepatnya shock). "S-S—STARISH akan konser ketiga minggu depan?!"

"Iya, tadi baru saja direktur memberitahu kami kalau kita akan mengadakan konser minggu depan!" seru Syo dengan semangat.

"E-e-eh? Tapi kenapa begitu tiba – tiba? Aku bahkan belum mempersiapkan lagu baru untuk kalian!" seru Nanami panik.

"Ah, aku juga sudah bilang begitu tapi direktur bilang itu bukan masalah," kata Syo.

"Eeh? Tentu itu masalah. Aduh…apa yang harus kulakukan?" Nanami semakin panik.

"Tenanglah, Nanami. Kalau memang tidak sempat kami bertujuh bisa melakukan sesuatu. Cecil juga bilang kalau dia mungkin akan membantumu memikirkan lagu – lagu baru untuk kami," ujar Syo menenangkan gadis polos itu.

Nanami sedikit merasa tenang mendengar perkataan pemuda kecil itu. "Hmm…baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuat lagu baru untuk konser minggu depan."

"Nah, begitu dong! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Nanami. Aku juga harus latihan dengan yang lain. Yang semangat, ya!" ujar Syo seraya menepuk bahu Nanami lalu berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Mou…gimana nih…?"

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Nanami sibuk memutar otak—mencari – cari nada dan musik yang terkubur dalam pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat beberapa kejadian menarik dan mengesankan selama berada di Master Course bersama para pangeran musiknya kalau – kalau akan mendapat inspirasi dari situ. Tetapi, semakin ia berpikir, ia merasa seluruh musik di kepalanya semakin menghilang dan lenyap entah ke mana. Nanami mengacak – ngacak rambutnya dalam kepanikan karena tak bisa menemukan satu ide pun.

_Bagaiman ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini lagu barunya tak akan selesai sebelum minggu depan!_

Dalam kepanikannya, mata Nanami tiba – tiba tertuju pada bunga pemberian Cecil yang telah diletakkannya dalam sebuah bingkai foto. Yang anehnya, saat memandang bunga itu, ia bukannya teringat akan Cecil tapi pada Kuppuru, kucing hitam yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedang putus asa.

_Miaw…_

"Kuppuru?!" Nanami spontan berdiri dari kursinya begitu mendengar suara seekor kucing yang didengarnya dari kejauhan.

Tanpa ragu, Nanami lalu berlari keluar dari asrama dan menemukan Kuppuru sedang berlari ke arah hutan.

"Tunggu, Kuppuru!" serunya. Tetapi, si kucing hitam tak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus berlari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Nanami berlari mengejar kucing hitamnya tanpa henti. Saat berlari, ia tiba – tiba merasa kalau ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama sebelumnya. Itu benar, ia dulu pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichinose Tokiya yang ternyata adalah HAYATO, sang penyanyi pujaannya. Juga saat bertemu kembali dengan Cecil di hari pertama ia masuk ke Master Course.

_Apakah ini artinya aku akan mengalami hal yang sama lagi dengan waktu itu? Apakah aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang lagi? Obaachan, kalau itu benar, tolong beritahu aku, kali ini pertemuan seperti apa yang akan kujalani? _pikirnya.

Tak lama, Nanami pun tiba di tempat yang telah diduganya. Tempat yang sama dengan hari itu. Hari di mana ia bertemu Ichinose dan Cecil. Nanami menghentikan langkahnya, melihat sekelilingnya—mencoba mencari kucing hitam itu.

"Ku-Kuppuru…" katanya pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

…_my voice…todokeru…_

"Eh?" tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang dari kejauhan.

Nanami berjalan perlahan menuju arah datangnya suara itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya namun tak seorang pun yang dilihatnya di sana. _Aneh, aku merasa mendengar suara itu dari arah sini?_

_Tsubasa ni noseta…atatakai kiss…_

Lagi – lagi suara itu terdengar di telinga Nanami. "Mungkinkah?!" Nanami tiba – tiba saja menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu berlaru ke arah danau dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri di tengah danau.

"Anak laki – laki…?" tanya Nanami pada dirinya begitu melihat anak laki – laki di dalam danau itu.

Nanami berjalan mendekati danau untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan anak laki – laki itu di dalam danau di cuaca dingin musim gugur seperti ini. Begitu Nanami tiba di tepi danau, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya seakan hampir berhenti dan membuatnya menahan nafas.

…_kimi ni tsutaetai kono afureru omoi _

_tatoe kono koe o hikisatte mo_

_Nee, kimi ni wa kikoeru no ka?_

_Kono tomerarenai ai no uta wo…_

_My voice tatoe ushinattemo_

_itsuka kimi ni todokeru to shinjita_

_Datte kono tsubasa ni nosete negai wa_

_Your voice, ano atatakai kiss ni umareta…_

Nanami menelan ludah dalam ketidakpercayaannya mendengar suara nyanyian anak laki – laki itu. Setelah nyanyian HAYATO yang dulu pernah didengarnya, suara nyanyian anak laki – laki yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah suara nyanyian kedua yang bisa membuatnya merasa bagai sedang mendengar suara nyanyian malaikat. Lagu yang dibawakan anak laki – laki itu begitu lirih dan menyentuh hati, ditambah lagi dengan liriknya yang begitu indah. _Siapa gerangan anak laki – laki itu?_

"Siapa di sana?" tiba – tiba saja anak laki – laki itu berbalik ke arah Nanami.

"E—e-eh? Ano…Aku bukan..etto…" saking gugup dan terkejut, Nanami tak sanggup berkata apa – apa.

"Kurasa bukan hal yang baik memata – matai orang seperti itu apalagi kau seorang gadis," ujar anak laki – laki itu seraya berjalan keluar dari danau.

"Ah, anu…bukan begitu, aku sedang mengejar kucingku lalu sampai ke sini…dan tak sengaja mendengar suaramu…dan…" Nanami berusaha menjelaskan dengan terbata – bata.

Anak laki – laki itu menunjukkan wajah heran melihat tingkah Nanami, namun akhirnya menghela nafas panjang setelah raut wajah panik Nanami. "Aku tak tahu siapa kau, tapi lain kali jangan ulangi tindakanmu itu. Kau bisa disangka stalker," ujar anak laki – laki itu seraya berjalan pergi melewati Nanami yang masih berdiri kaku.

"Ah, ano..!" seru Nanami tiba – tiba, membuat anak laki – laki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Nanami. "L-lagumu sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya!"

"Eh?"

_Wah, apa yang kukatakan?! Aku bisa benar – benar disangka stalker! _pikir Nanami terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Arigatou. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kata – kata itu," ujar anak laki – laki itu pelan seraya tersenyum tipis.

_Eh? Sudah lama? Apa maksudnya? _Nanami sedikit terkejut dan bingung mendengar perkataan anak itu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pujiannya. Sebagai balasannya, aku akan merahasiakan tindakan menguntitmu hari ini," ujar anak itu dengan nada meledek.

"Eh?! Sudah kubilang, aku bukan—"

"Hahhahaha…aku tahu," ujar anak itu. "Aku cuma bercanda kok. Sudah, ya. Aku harus kembali."

"Ah, tunggu!" seru Nanami.

"Hmm? Apa lagi?"

"Namamu? Boleh aku tahu namamu?" ujar Nanami.

Anak laki – laki itu terlihat sedikit terkejut tetapi segera menutupinya dengan senyuman yang manis. "Chiaki. Aku Utakata Chiaki," jawabnya.

"Chiaki-kun? Aku Nanami, Nanami Haruka!" seru Nanami.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Haruka-nee," ujar anak laki – laki itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Nanami sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Chiaki-kun, ya? Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…"

* * *

****Lima hari kemudian****

"Eh?! Lagunya belum jadi?!" seru seluruh personil STARISH.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah berusaha membuat beberapa lagu tapi tak ada satu pun yang kelihatan cocok dengan STARISH," kata Nanami dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Bagaimana ini? Konsernya kan tinggal dua hari lagi," ujar Otoya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf!" seru Nanami.

Para personil STARISH tak tega melihat Nanami begitu merasa bersalah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mengeluh.

"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, _kohitsuji-chan_," ujar Ren. "Itu semua bukan salahmu. Lagipula memang agak mustahil untuk bisa membuat lagu baru tiba – tiba seperti itu."

"Ya, benar. Lagipula aku juga telah membuat tiga buah lagu baru untuk kami, kau tak perlu cemas, my princess," ujar Cecil seraya membelai rambut Nanami, membuat personil lainnya terserang rasa cemburu.

"Cecil-san…"

"Tapi gimana ya? Tiga lagu saja kan tak akan cukup. Berarti terpaksa kita harus membawakan lagu – lagu yang sebelumnya," ujar Syo.

Para personil STARISH dan Nanami kembali dalam keheningan. Memang bisa saja mereka membawakan lagu lama saat konser, tetapi itu tentunya tak akan cukup untuk memuaskan hati para fans. Ruang tengah Asrama Shining Agency tiba – tiba saja dipenuhi dengan keheningan yang mengerikan. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa memecahkan masalah rumit itu.

"Soal itu…DON'T WORRY!" tiba – tiba saja suara seseorang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan.

"Direktur?!" seru seluruh personil STARISH begitu melihat direktur agency mereka tiba – tiba muncul dari jendela ruang tengah.

"Soal lagu baru kalian aku telah meminta beberapa komposer terbaik dari Shining Agency untuk membuatkan lagu untuk konser minggu depan! Oh, yeah!" seru sang direktur.

"Eh? Benarkah?" seru Otoya.

"Tapi itu berarti kita tak akan bisa membawakan lagu ciptaan Haru-chan di konser nanti," ujar Natsuki dengan tatapan sedih, membuat Nanami dan personil lainnya ikut merasakan kesedihannya.

"Oh! Soal itu, ada yang lupa kusampaikan pada kalian!" ujar Shining.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya Otoya.

"Nanami-san, mulai hari ini kau tak akan lagi membuat lagu untuk STARISH!" seru Shining.

"Eh?!" Nanami terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya, Direktur?!" ujar Tokiya. "Apa ini semacam ujian untuk Nanami lagi seperti waktu itu?"

"No, no, no! Kali ini aku serius! Nanami-san tak akan lagi membuat lagu untuk kalian!" tegas Shining sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?! Maksudnya saya sudah tak diperlukan lagi? Apa karena saya tak bisa membuat lagu untuk konser STARISH?" seru Nanami panik.

"No, no, no! Jangan salah paham, Miss Nanami!" seru Shining. "Lagu yang kau buat sangat, sangat luaaar biasa! Aku sangat menyukainya! Dan ini juga tak ada hubungannya dengan ketidakmampuanmu untuk membuat lagu untuk konser!"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Nanami harus berhenti membuat lagu untuk kami?!" seru Otoya.

"Hmm…karena mulai hari ini Miss Nanami akan kutugaskan untuk menjadi instruktur untuk seseorang!" seru sang direktur.

"Instruktur?" Nanami bingung.

"Yeah! Beberapa hari yang lalu Shining Agency kedatangan seorang pendatang baru dan tentunya dia juga adalah seorang yang very, very berbakat dalam bernyanyi juga membuat lagu!" seru Shining. "But! Dia masih belum terbiasa dalam membuat lagu – lagu baru yang berbeda, dengan kata lain, lagu – lagu yang dia bawakan akan terdengar membosankan! That's why, Miss Nanami akan menjadi instrukturnya juga menjadi komposer untuk lagu – lagu yang akan dibawakannya!"

"EEEHH?!" seru personil STARISH juga Nanami kembali terkejut.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak terima! Nanami itu kan komposer khusus STARISH!" seru Otoya.

"Hmm…ini adalah keputusanku! Mau tidak mau kalian harus menerimanya! Or kalian akan dipecat!" seru sang direktur.

"EEH?!"

"T—tunggu sebentar, Direktur," ujar Nanami tiba – tiba. "Sebelumnya aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang Anda maksud."

"Itu benar! Aku juga ingin tahu siapa orang yang mau merebut Nanami!" seru Syo.

"Hmm…you're right! Aku memang harus memperkenalkannya terlebih dahulu pada kalian," uajr Shining. "Come here, young prince!"

Begitu Shining selesai meneriakkan kata – kata sambutannya, dari pintu ruang tengah muncul seorang anak laki – laki berambut cokelat kemerahan bak daun maple di musim gugur.

"Chi—CHIAKI-KUN!?" seru Nanami.

"Yaa, Haruka-nee, kita bertemu lagi," ujar Chiaki.

"Kau kenal dia, Nanami?" tanya Syo.

"Eh, i-iya, begitulah," jawab Nanami, masih tak percaya.

"Nah, biar kuperkenalkan pada kalian! Mr. Utakata Chiaki! Seorang soloer dan idol baru di Shining Agency!" seru Shining. "Mulai hari ini Miss Nanami akan menjadi instruktur dan juga komposer untuknya. Good luck!"

Bagai terserang petir di siang hari, sebuah pertemuan mengejutkan yang akan mengubah kehiduapan Nanami dan ketujuh personil STARISH baru saja dimulai!

**to be continue…**

* * *

**the meaning of the song:  
**

I want to tell you about this overflowing feeling

Even if my voice is break apart

Hey, can you hear it?

This love song that can't never be ended

My voice, even if I lose it

Someday I believe it will reach you

Because the wish that I send with this wings was

your voice that born at that warm kiss

**UTA NO PRINCE SAMA is not mine! I just own the story, the OC, and the song in this fanfic!**

**Please don't forget to Review! Thx ^_^**


	2. Ameato no Symphony

**UTA NO PRINCE SAMA FANFICTION**

**THE AUTUMN SONG**

**Op. 2. Ameato no Symphony**

**DISCLAIMER: Broccoli**

Konser ketiga STARISH berakhir dengan sukses lima hari yang lalu. Lagu baru yang mereka bawakan berhasil memuaskan para fans dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya konser tersebut, Shining mengumumkan bahwa STARISH akan meluncurkan album baru di musim gugur ini. Pengumuman album baru STARISH kemudian diikuti dengan debut dan pengenalan idol baru Shining Agency, Utakata Chiaki. Kabar itu membawa pengaruh yang tak kalah besarnya dengan kabar tentang album baru STARISH. Mulai hari itu, di seluruh Jepang bergema begitu banyak gosip dan rumor mengenai Chiaki. Orang – orang mulai membicarakan mengenai idola berusia 15 tahun itu—penasaran seperti apakah performance yang akan dibawakan oleh Pangeran Kecil dari Shining Agency itu. Dering telepon tak henti - hentinya terdengar di Shining Agency. Sepertinya para wartawan dan media pun tak sabar untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang kedua kabar mengejutkan itu. Di sisi lain, para personil STARISH yang kehilangan komposer terbaik mereka berada di dalam masa – masa kegalauan yang tiada akhir.

"AAAHH!" suara Syo menggema di koridor asrama pria Shining Agency.

"Ada apa, Syo-chan?" tanya Natsuki.

"Aku masih belum bisa menerima kalau Nanami dipisahkan dari kita!" seru Syo.

"Haru-chan tidak dipisahkan dari kita, dia hanya diminta untuk menjadi instruktur sementara untuk Chiaki-kun," ujar Natsuki.

"Aku juga tahu itu! Aku hanya berpikir kenapa harus Nanami sih yang jadi instruktur anak itu? Kan masih banyak orang lain yang bisa! Menyebalkan!" keluh Syo.

"Karena itulah kau tak bisa jadi seorang professional," sebuah suara tiba – tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk kamar Natsuki dan Syo.

"Geh! Mikaze-senpai…" Syo langsung bergerak mundur dari tempatnya berdiri begitu melihat Mikaze Ai, instrukturnya dan Natsuki, memasuki kamar mereka.

"Nanami itu bukan milik kalian tetapi milik Shining Agency. Selama dia masih bekerja di sini, dia mau tak mau harus bisa menerima setiap keputusan dari direktur," ujar Ai. "Kalian juga harus mengerti bahwa di dunia ini kalian tidak boleh seenaknya bertindak egois dan mau enaknya sendiri. Kalau kalian tetap berpikir kalau akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau, itu salah besar."

Ucapan Ai membuat Syo tak dapat berkata – kata dan akhirnya cuma bisa bergumam pelan, "aku juga tahu, kok."

"Ng? Kau bilang apa?" ujar Ai seraya menatap Syo dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"E…eh…aku bilang…aku mengerti, se-senpai!" seru Syo gugup.

Ai memandang Syo dalam – dalam. Dia tahu kalau Syo berbohong padanya, tetapi dia tak menghiraukannya karena telah puas melihat reaksi Syo yang ketakutan.

"Ngomong – ngomong aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ujar Ai.

"Eh? Apa itu, senpai?" tanya Natsuki.

"Tentang anak bernama Chiaki itu, apa kalian sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ai.

"Eh? Ya, saat Shining-san memberitahu kami soal kepindahan Nanami," jawab Natsuki.

"Seperti apa dia?" tanya Ai.

"Eh? Kalian tak pernah bertemu ya?" tanya Syo.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Quartet Night sedang mengadakan tur jadi kami belum pernah melihatnya selain dari foto – foto di internet," ujar Ai.

"Oh, benar juga," ujar Natsuki.

"Lalu seperti apa dia?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Hmm? Dia anak laki – laki yang sangat, sangat manis!" ujar Natsuki.

"Hah?! Manis, katamu?! Apa matamu buta, Natsuki?!" seru Syo.

"Ng? Memangnya ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Ai penasaran.

"Eh…itu…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_Chi—CHIAKI-KUN!?" seru Nanami._

"_Yaa, Haruka-nee, kita bertemu lagi," ujar Chiaki._

"_Kau kenal dia, Nanami?" tanya Syo._

"_Eh, i-iya, begitulah," jawab Nanami, masih tak percaya._

"_Nah, biar kuperkenalkan pada kalian! Mr. Utakata Chiaki! Seorang soloer dan idol baru di Shining Agency!" seru Shining. "Mulai hari ini Miss Nanami akan menjadi instruktur dan juga komposer untuknya. Good luck!"_

"_Hee, jadi yang akan menjadi instrukturku adalah Haruka-nee? Sepertinya ini sudah takdir, ya," ujar Chiaki seraya tersenyum melihat Nanami, membuat para personil STARISH kesal._

"_Aku tak terima, direktur! Kenapa Nanami harus mengurusi anak kecil ini?!" seru Syo._

_Chiaki langsung saja menatap Syo dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau tak punya hak untuk bicara seperti itu padaku. Kau sendiri kan juga berbadan kecil padahal kau lebih tua dariku!"_

"_Aapp—?!" Syo menahan kesal mendengar perkataan Chiaki._

"_Maa, maa, Syo-chan, jangan marah – marah begitu. Yang dikatakan Chiaki-kun itu ada benarnya kok," ujar Natsuki._

"_Natsuki-teme! Kau sebenarnya membela siapa?!" seru Syo._

"_Eh, tentu saja Syo-chan," ujar Natsuki dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

_Chiaki menghela nafas melihat tingkah Syo. "Pokoknya semua keputusan ada di tangan Haruka-nee, bukan kalian. Bagaimana, Haruka-nee? Apa kau bersedia jadi instrukturku?" ujar Chiaki seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Nanami._

_Nanami sedikit bimbang akan keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan STARISH, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan direktur._

"_Don't worry, Miss Nanami! Ini bukan berarti kau akan meninggalkan STARISH selamanya. Ini hanya sementara selama Mr. Chiaki belajar sebagai idola pemula di Shining Agency," seru Shining._

_Nanami memandang sang direktur kemudian berbalik dan menatap seluruh anggota STARISH yang disayanginya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada uluran tangan Chiaki. "J-jaa, yoroshiku ne, Chiaki-kun," ujar Nanami ragu – ragu._

"_Aa…ore mo yoroshiku, Haruka-nee…eh, bukan, Haruka," ujar Chiaki seraya tersenyum manis pada Nanami, membuat wajah Nanami memerah dan tentunya membuat seluruh anggota STARISH terbakar amarah dan api cemburu yang membara_

_End of flashback…_

* * *

"Hee…jadi begitu…" ujar Ai tanpa emosi.

"Menyebalkan! Dia itu jelas – jelas sengaja melakukan itu di depan kita! Seenaknya memanggil Nanami dengan nama kecilnya! Dia pikir dia itu siapa?!" seru Syo.

"Wah, wah, Syo-chan, sepertinya kau berlebihan. Kurasa Aki-chan gak seperti itu kok," ujar Natsuki.

"A-Aki-chan?! Sejak kapan kau memberinya nama panggilan?!" seru Syo.

"Hmm…? Sejak kemarin," jawab Natsuki polos.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" seru Syo kesal.

"Oh, daripada itu, kenapa Ai-senpai tiba – tiba tertarik tentang Aki-chan?" tanya Natsuki.

Ai terdiam sejenak. "Bukan apa – apa. Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang tampaknya penasaran dengannya," ujar Ai, membuat Natsuki dan Syo heran mendengar perkataannya.

* * *

_Donna ni shiawase na jikan datte_

_Anata no koto wasurewashinai yo_

_Kono sora ni kakaeteta hoshiboshi o_

_Anata ni atarashii monogatari o egaita hazu…_

Di kamarnya, Chiaki mencoba menulis sebuah lagu baru yang rencananya akan diliris sebagai single pertamanya oleh Shining Agency. Tetapi walau telah berhasil membuat beberapa bait lagu, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menemukan nada yang tepat untuk aransemen lagu itu.

_Tok…tok… _tiba – tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," seru Chiaki.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya pun terbuka dan Nanami muncul dari balik pintu."Ano…Chiaki-kun, apa aku mengganggu?" ujar Nanami.

"Oh, Haruka, tentu saja tidak," ujar Chiaki seraya melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. "Ada apa?"

"Ng…aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ada yang bisa kubantu? Karena aku sekarang ditugaskan sebagai instrukturmu jadi…"

Chiaki terbelalak lalu melepaskan tawa kecil ke udara. "Haruka, kau ini kaku sekali ya," ujarnya.

"E-ehh?"

"Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah berpikir kalau kau ini agak kaku, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kau ini benar – benar sekaku ini," ujar Chiaki.

"M-mou, Chiaki-kun, bukan begitu—"

"Hahaha…iya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Maaf deh," ujar Chiaki. "Tapi aku akan merasa senang kalau Haruka mau memperlakukanku selayaknya teman dekatmu, lagipula untuk sementara ini kita akan jadi partner, kan?"

Nanami sedikit terkejut, namun segera tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Chiaki. "Yosh! Baiklah, Chiaki-kun, kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha untuk membantumu sebagai partner," ujar Nanami. "Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Chiaki-kun?"

Chiaki tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Hai, Haruka – sensei!"

Lalu Nanami pun mulai membantu Chiaki menyempurnakan lagu yang dibuatnya. Keduanya begitu antusias dan menikmati kegiatan mereka. Menyusuri nada demi nada, menyelami melodi demi melodi dari lagu itu dan menyusun nada – nada itu menjadi sebuah lagu dan musik yang indah.

"Aaahh! Akhirnya selesai!" seru Chiaki.

"_Yokatta ne, Chiaki-kun,_" ujar Nanami.

"Ya, ini berkat Haruka. Arigatou, Haruka. Kau memang partner yang terbaik," ujar Chiaki.

Nanami tersipu mendengar perkataan Chiaki. "Tidak, ini juga karena kerja keras Chiaki-kun," ujar Nanami.

Chiaki tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Nanami. "Yosh! Kalau begitu sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuan Haruka, aku akan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, khusus untukmu," ujar Chiaki seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Apa tak masalah?" tanya Nanami.

"Tak apa. Lagipula lagu ini juga kan bisa terlahir karena Haruka, jadi aku ingin Haruka menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya," ujar Chiaki, tersenyum lembut.

_Ameato no taiyou mabushikute _

_boku no nureteru hitomi o terasu_

_Kagayaiteru hikari de boku no kokoro hikareru_

_Anata no egao ga sore wa boku no tada hitotsu no hikari_

_Sasayaka na koe de boku o yonde ne, princess…_

_Donna ni shiawase na jikan datte_

_Anata no koto wasurewashinai yo_

_Kono sora ni kakaeteta hoshiboshi o_

_Bokura ni atarashii shymphony o egaita hazu…_

Haruka langsung menepuk tangannya dengan keras begitu Chiaki selesai bernyanyi. Chiaki tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Nanami yang terlihat begitu senang mendengar nyanyiannya.

"Ternyata Chiaki-kun memang hebat. Aku benar – benar terkesima mendengar nyanyianmu," ujar Nanami dengan penuh semangat.

Chiaki sedikit tersipu. "Arigatou, Haruka. Aku juga senang jika kau senang mendengar nyanyianku. Itu berarti hasil kerja kerasku tidak sia – sia," ujar Chiaki. "Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku juga bisa membuat semua orang bahagia mendengar laguku."

"Tentu bisa!" seru Nanami membuat Chiaki sedikit terkejut. "Chiaki-kun pasti bisa membuat orang – orang bahagia mendengar lagu – lagumu. Karena aku saja bisa sebahagia ini mendengar nyanyian Chiaki-kun, jadi—"

"Hehe…kau terdengar seperti sedang menyatakan cinta padaku deh, Haruka," ujar Chiaki.

"E—eh? Bu-bukan begitu maksudku...aku…"

"Hahaha maaf, aku bercanda. Tapi, terima kasih ya, Haruka. Berkat perkataanmu aku jadi bersemangat untuk cepat – cepat memulai debutku," ujar Chiaki menatap Haruka dalam – dalam seraya tersenyum lembut.

Nanami menatap balik ke dalam tatapan mata Chiaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Chiaki-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu," ujar Nanami pelan.

"Ng? Tentu. Apa itu?" tanya Chiaki.

"Apakah impianmu, Chiaki-kun?" tanya Nanami.

Chiaki sedikit terkejut, tetapi seraya berjalan ke arah balkon yang ada di kamarnya, ia berkata, "impianku adalah membuat semua orang di dunia ini berbahagia dengan laguku. Aku ingin bisa menjadi cahaya bagi orang – orang yang bersedih hati, dan dengan suaraku aku ingin membuat mereka semua tersenyum kembali." _Sama seperti orang itu…orang yang telah menyelamatkanku…_

Nanami terkejut, tetapi bukan karena kaget melainkan karena terkesima dengan perkataan Chiaki. "Ano…apa aku juga boleh membantumu?"

"Eh?"

"M-maksudku, karena kita sekarang partner, jadi aku juga ingin membantu mewujudkan impian Chiaki-kun!" ujar Nanami.

Chiaki terkejut mendengar perkataan Nanami, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Nanami. "Aaa! Tentu saja. Mohon bantuannya ya, Haruka!"

"Ya, tentu!" ujar Haruka seraya meraih uluran tangan Chiaki, lalu keduanya tertawa bahagia di bawah sinar bulan yang menerangi keduanya di balkon malam itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang tengah asrama Shining Agency, tiga anggota Quartet Night duduk diam—hening bagai sedang mengalami sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Oi, Ran-Ran, kau kenapa sih? Dari kemarin sejak melihat foto kouhai baru kita, kau jadi bad mood terus. Sebenarnya ada apa?" ujar Reiji memecahkan keheningan ruangan.

"Bukan apa – apa!" seru Ranmaru.

Dengan berakhirnya kata – kata Ranmaru, ruang tengah kembali hening. Reiji semakin cemas melihat sikap Ranmaru, sedangkan Camus hanya menatap serius teman seanggotanya itu, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke arah meja di depan Ranmaru—menatap sebuah foto—foto yang bergambarkan seorang anak laki – laki berambut merah kecoklatan bak daun maple, yang dikirimkan oleh Shining ketika mereka masih sementara melakukan tur. Lalu sekali lagi, Camus mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ranmaru—mencoba membaca apa yang ada dibalik ekspresi menyakitkan di wajahnya, namun tetap tak mampu menebaknya. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah Ranmaru yang menggeretak giginya seolah menahan rasa sakit, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti sebuah kalung locket dari kantungnya seraya berbisik pelan, _Akina._

**To be continue…**

* * *

**meaning of the song:**

the sun after the rain was so bright

shine upon my teary eyes

with its brightness, luring my heart

your smile that is the only light

with that gentle voice, please call my name, princess

Even in the happy time

I won't ever forget you

the stars that hang on this sky

it will give us the new symphony, for sure...


	3. Scarlet Melody

**UTA NO PRINCE SAMA FANFICTION**

**THE AUTUMN SONG**

**Op. 3. Scarlet Melody **

**DISCLAIMER: Broccoli**

* * *

"AAAAAHHH! Aku merindukan lagu Nanami!" teriak Otoya seraya membanting badannya di tempat tidur.

"Otoya, jangan berisik!" ujar Tokiya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Mmm…Tokiya, memangnya kamu tidak kangen?" ujar Otoya.

"Ugh…tentu saja aku juga merindukan lagu – lagu Nanami-san, tapi apa boleh buat, kan? Saat ini Nanami-san sedang menerima tugas dari Direktur untuk menjadi instruktur Chiaki-kun," ujar Tokiya.

"Aaaarghhh! Sampai kapan sih Nanami akan menjadi instrukturnya?!" seru Otoya sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ini kan baru 2 minggu sejak hari itu. Kau harus belajar bersabar. Kalau begitu saja kau tak bisa, berarti kau gagal sebagai Pro!" tegas Tokiya.

"Eeeh?! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! A—aku h-hanya—"

Tokiya menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi dalam hal ini kita hanya bisa menunggu dan bersabar sampai ada keputusan baru dari Direktur."

Otoya terdiam. Ia akhirnya memilih mengalah dan mendengarkan perkataan Tokiya. Tokiya sendiri sedikit lega melihat roommate-nya itu akhirnya bisa tenang. Namun sebaliknya, ia sendiri kemudian merasakan sedikit keresahan di dalam hatinya.

_Kuharap hal ini tak akan berlangsung lama…_

"Nanami-san…"

* * *

"Haruka! Haruka!" seru Chiaki dengan riang.

"Ada apa, Chiaki-kun?" tanya Nanami.

"Kita berhasil, Haruka! Lagu yang kutulis telah diterima oleh Direktur!" seru Chiaki.

"Hontou desu ka?! Akhirnya kau berhasil, Chiaki-kun!" ujar Nanami.

"Un, ini semua berkat Haruka!" ujar Chiaki lalu memeluk Nanami.

"Cho—?! Chi—Chiaki-kun?!" Nanami memerah seketika.

"TEMEE! LEPASKAN NANAMI!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari belakang Chiaki.

Chiaki langsung melepas pelukannya dari Nanami dan berbalik untuk melihat suara siapa barusan.

"Syo-kun?!" ujar Nanami.

"Nanda? Rupanya kau, ya?" ujar Chiaki.

"Apa – apaan kau tadi?! Jangan seenaknya memeluk Nanami!" seru Syo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan bukan urusanmu," balas Chiaki.

"Uaapppaaaa?!" geram Syo.

"Ada apa, Syo?" ujar Otoya yang tiba – tiba muncul karena mendengar suara teriakan Syo tadi. "Suaramu terdengar sampai ke lantai dua."

Tak lama seluruh personil STARISH pun berkumpul di ruang tamu akibat penasaran apa yang membuat Syo berteriak begitu keras.

Syo sedikit merasa terkejut melihat akibat suara kerasnya yang tadinya ia tujukan hanya pada Chiaki berhasil mengganggu semua penghuni asrama Master Course. Untung saja keempat senpai mereka sedang tak di asrama, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah dimarahi habis – habisan.

"H—habisnya, dia ini—" Syo kehabisan kata – kata saking gugupnya.

"Syo-chan, kau lagi – lagi bertengkar dengan Aki-chan?" ujar Natsuki. "Itu tidak baik lho. Walaupun badanmu kecil, tapi kan Syo-chan lebih tua dari Aki-chan. Bertengkar dengan kohai sendiri itu tak baik lho!"

"Kau gak perlu sampai menjelaskannya segala padaku, Natsuki!" seru Syo kesal.

"Iya, benar. Kau sebaiknya mendengar perkataan, Natsuki-senpai. Mana pantas seorang senpai bertengkar mulut dengan kohai-nya sendiri?" timpal Chiaki.

"Urusai! Aku tak minta pendapatmu!" seru Syo.

"Maa, maa, Syo, jangan marah – marah lagi," ujar Otoya berusaha menenangkan Syo.

"Ah! Sou da, Otoya-senpai!"

"Ng? Ada apa, Chiaki-kun?" tanya Otoya.

"Tadi aku diminta oleh Direktur untuk menanyaimu tentang lagu yang akan senpai bawakan di TV lusa," ujar Chiaki. "Direktur ingin tahu apakah lagunya sudah selesai?"

"Eh?! So-soal itu—"

"Eh? Otoya, jangan – jangan lagumu belum selesai?" ujar Tokiya.

Otoya hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk.

"Eh?! Apa itu benar? Bukannya lagu itu harus kau bawakan lusa?" ujar Masato.

Otoya semakin merasa bersalah. "Ha-habisnya i-ini pertama kalinya aku harus membuat lagu sendiri, jadi—"

"Eh? Membuat lagu sendiri? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Nanami.

Seluruh personil STARISH lalu memandangi Nanami, lalu saling memandangi satu sama lain, lalu kembali memandangi Nanami.

"Sebenarnya untuk lagu solo kami masing – masing, kali ini Direktur ingin kami yang membuatnya sendiri," ujar Tokiya.

"Eeh!? Jadi kalian sendiri yang harus membuat lagu untuk diri masing – masing?" Nanami terkejut.

"Ya, begitulah. Masalahnya, lagu Otoya rencananya akan dipromosikan di acara Music TV lusa," jelas Tokiya. "Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sama sekali belum menyelesaikannya."

"Uggh! Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana musik dan liriknya sih, tapi entah kenapa begitu kucoba menyanyikannya rasanya ada yang kurang terus. Jadinya sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menyelesaikannya," ujar Otoya.

"Hhh…mattaku. Jangan – jangan itu yang membuatmu mengeluh seperti itu kemarin?" ujar Tokiya.

"Seperti itu?" tanya Nanami bingung.

"Aaaahh! Bu-bukan apa – apa!" seru Otoya panik.

Tokiya menghelas nafas melihat kelakuan teman sekamarnya itu. "Ya sudahlah, tapi bagaimana pun juga kau harus secepatnya menyelesaikan lagu itu! Kalau tidak, akan jadi masalah besar."

"Ugh…iya, aku tahu…" ujar Otoya.

"Apa mau aku bantu?" ujar Chiaki tiba – tiba, membuat seluruh personil STARISH dan Nanami terkejut.

"Eh? Kau mau membantuku?!" seru Otoya.

"Yaah, kalau senpai tak keberatan. Lagipula Haruka kan tidak dalam posisi bisa membantu sebagai komposer kalian, dan aku sendiri masih harus belajar memperluas pengetahuanku tentang pembuatan lagu jadi—"

Belum selesai Chiaki berbicara, Otoya langsung saja melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga. "Uwwaaa! Arigatou, Chiaki-kun!"

"Ukh…da-daijoubu desu yo, se-senpai…" Chiaki berusaha berbicara di sela dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat dipeluk Otoya sekuat tenaga.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita buat lagunya sekarang juga!" seru Otoya.

"Eh? S-sekarang?!"

"Iya, mau tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, Chiaki-kun!" seru Otoya lalu menarik tangan Chiaki dan berlari menyeret anak malang itu secepat kilat—menghilang entah ke mana, meninggalkan personil STARISH yang lainnya serta Nanami hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tak disangka ternyata Utakata itu perhatian juga, ya?" ujar Masato.

"Iya, ya. Tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa, Natsuki?" tanya Syo.

"Bukan apa – apa , tapi sepertinya tadi wajah Aki-chan memerah saat dipeluk Otoya-kun deh?" ujar Natsuki.

"Haah? Apa kau tak salah lihat?" ujar Syo.

"Mungkin saja wajahnya merah akibat hampir kehabisan nafas karena dipeluk Otoya sekuat itu. lagipula mustahil kan seorang anak laki – laki wajahnya memerah saat dipeluk oleh laki – laki juga," ujar Ren. "Maa, kalaupun benar berarti ada yang 'salah' dengan Akki."

"Jangan berkata bodoh, Ren!" ujar Masato.

"Hahaha aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Ren.

"Hmm? Iya juga, ya. Mungkin aku saja yang salah lihat," ujar Natsuki, lalu bersama dengan personil lainnya dan Nanami meninggalkan ruang tamu.

* * *

"Mou! Otoya-senpai! Kau salah menempatkan not-nya!" seru Chiaki.

"Ah! Iya benar! Maaf, maaf!" seru Otoya lalu segera menghapus tulisannya yang salah.

Chiaki menghela nafas. "Mou, jangan gugup begitu, senpai! Walau pertama kali kan tak seharusnya sampai separah ini!"

"Iya, maaf. Kau ini keras sekali ya mengajarnya, Chiaki-kun," ujar Otoya.

"Hehe…tentu saja. Kalau tak begitu, mana bisa bertahan hidup di dunia entertainment!" ujar Chiaki.

"Hahaha…benar juga, ya," ujar Otoya.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo lanjutkan lagi, senpai!" ujar Chiaki.

"OK!" seru Otoya lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Oh iya, senpai, aku gak masalah sih, tapi kenapa kita harus membuat lagunya di sini?" ujar Chiaki sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ah, sebenarnya dulu saat masih di Saotome Gakuen, aku pertama kali menciptakan lagu bersama dengan Nanami di tempat ini. makanya, kalau di sini kupikir bisa menemukan inspirasi yang bagus," ujar Otoya malu – malu.

"Hee~? Dengan kata lain, danau ini adalah tempat kenangan senpai dengan Haruka, ya?" ledek Chiaki.

"Eh?! Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" ujar Otoya panik.

"Bukan bagaimana?" Chiaki menyeringai.

"I—itu…"

Chiaki tertawa kecil. "Senpai, jangan – jangan kau menyukai Haruka, ya?"

"E—EEEHHH?!" seruan Otoya menggema di sekeliling gazebo. "Ke-kenapa kau bi-bisa—?!"

"Hee~? Jadi benar, ya?" ujar Chiaki seraya tersenyum nakal.

Otoya terdiam—menunduk malu.

"Tapi di Saotome Agency kan dilarang pacaran. Apa gak apa – apa tuh?" ujar Chiaki.

"Ap—?! Ka-kalau itu aku juga tahu," ujar Otoya. "Tapi bagiku tak masalah. Selama aku bisa menyanyikan lagu yang dibuat Nanami, aku sudah puas."

"Hmmm…begitu. Tapi sekarang kan senpai lagi gak bisa menyanyikan lagu – lagu Haruka," ujar Chiaki.

"Huuunnn…(TT^TT)" Otoya nangis gaje.

"Phuh…maaf, senpai. Aku tak bermaksud meledekmu," ujar Chiaki, tertawa kecil. "Lagipula aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga merasa seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"EH?! Ja-jangan – jangan Chiaki-kun juga suka pada Nanami?!" seru Otoya.

Tawa Chiaki seketika menggema di udara. "Hahaha…yang benar saja? Aku menyukai Haruka? Hahaha…apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, senpai?"

"E-eh? So-soalnya kau sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Nanami dan lagi Na-Nanami juga se-sepertinya menyukaimu. Ma-makanya—"

"Aku memang menyukai Haruka, tapi hanya sebagai sahabat dan partner. Aku juga menyukai lagu – lagu buatan Haruka dan sangat mengaguminya, tapi aku tak menyukainya seperti yang kau pikirkan, senpai," ujar Chiaki di sela tawanya.

"E-eeh?! Benarkah?" seru Otoya.

"Iya, benar. Lagipula aku tak punya rencana untuk bersaing dengan STARISH dalam hal percintaan juga," ujar Chiaki.

Otoya langsung menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah…"

Chiaki tersenyum melihat tingkah senpainya. "Nah, kalau sudah lega, sekarang sebaiknya cepat selesaikan lagunya. Tuangkan saja semua perasaan senpai itu dalam lagu ini. Lagipula senpai juga pasti gak mau kan kalau sampai kalah dengan member STARISH yang lainnya?"

"Ah! Te-tentu saja!" seru Otoya, kembali bersemangat membuat lagunya.

Otoya dan Chiaki kembali membuat lagu bersama. Keduanya tampak bersemangat menyusun satu demi satu nada dan melodi dalam lagu tersebut. Terkadang panik, terkadang bercanda, terkadang tertawa dengan riangnya. Tak menyadari kalau ada 6 pasang mata yang tengah menatap mereka.

"Mattaku…benar – benar buat orang cemas saja," ujar Tokiya pelan.

"Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Tapi tak kusangka Ikki bisa seakrab itu dengan Akki," ujar Ren.

"Otoya-kun dan Aki-chan benar – benar berteman baik, ya," ujar Natsuki memamerkan senyum khas-nya.

"Dengan begini, kita sepertinya tak perlu cemas soal acara TV lusa," ujar Masato seraya tersenyum lembut—menatap ke arah kedua pemuda yang tengah asyik menciptakan lagu itu.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Otoya pun berangkat menghadiri acara Music TV. Para personil STARISH lainnya beserta Chiaki dan Nanami tinggal di asrama—berkumpul di kamar Tokiya untuk menonton bersama acara Music TV yang dihadiri Otoya tersebut. Semua mata tertuju ke televisi begitu acara tersebut akhirnya dimulai.

"Kira – kira seperti apa ya lagu yang akan dibawakan Ittoki-kun? aku tak sabar menunggunya," ujar Nanami.

"Akki, kau membuat lagunya bersama Ikki, kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ren.

Chiaki tersenyum lebar. "Benar – benar lagu yang hebat lho!"

"Hmm? Begitu, jadi semakin tak sabar ingin mendengarnya," ujar Tokiya.

"Ah! Ittoki-kun muncul!" seru Nanami, membuat semua pandangan kembali ke televisi.

"_Konnichiwa, minna!"_suara Otoya terdengar dari televisi._ Hari ini aku, Ittoki Otoya, akan membawakan sebuah lagu baru yang kuciptakan khusus untuk kalian semua. Lagu ini adalah lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri dan ini juga lagu pertama yang kuciptakan dan kuaransemen sendiri lho. Awalnya, benar – benar susah untuk membuatnya dan hampir saja aku tak bisa menyanyikannya hari ini di hadapan kalian semua. Tetapi, atas bantuan dari teman – temanku, ahirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan lagu ini. Karena itu, aku berharap lagu ini bisa menjadi lagu yang dapat membuat kalian semua tersenyum bahagia. Langsung saja akan kunyanyikan untuk kalian "SCARLET MELODY"!"_

Suara teriakan penonton yang berada di Studio terdengar begitu nyaring dari televisi, begitu Otoya mulai memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi.

_Brand New Melody kara hajimaru_

_Bokutachi no monogatari_

_Kimi ga tsukutta ongaku ga_

_Boku ni mahou wo kaketa_

_Hora, mieru? Atarashii kesiki ga_

_Aka iro ni somatteru sekai wo_

_Ai no uta ima hibikaseru_

_Kimi ni kuretai yo SMILE MAGIC_

_Haruka omoi ni noseru kono melody_

_Kimi dake no tame ni todoketai_

_Akaku kagayaiteiru sora wo _

_Bokutachi no mirai wo iroaseteru…_

Suara teriakan dan tepuk tangan penonton kembali menggema di seluruh Studio. Suara itu kemudian menyebar di seluruh televisi di jalan dan di rumah. Para fans terkesima mendengar keindahan lagu yang dibawakan Otoya. Dan tentu saja, para personil STARISH lainnya beserta Nanami tak kalah terpesonanya.

"Benar – benar lagu yang indah," ujar Nanami, menitikkan air mata harunya.

"Aku tak percaya Ikki bisa menciptakan lagu seindah itu. Aku kagum padanya," ujar Ren.

"Aa, benar – benar lagu yang mengagumkan. Kalau tak salah, kau yang meng-aransemen bagian Reff-nya ya, Utakata?" tanya Masato.

"Gak juga. Aku cuma membantu Otoya-senpai secara teknis tapi tak menyangka kalau hasilnya akan sebagus ini," ujar Chiaki seraya berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. "Ayo, Haruka!"

"Eh? Mau ke mana, Chiaki-kun?" tanya Nanami.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan pelajaran composing kita. Aku tak mau kalau sampai kalah dengan Otoya-senpai," ujar Chiaki.

Para personil STARISH dan Nanami tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chiaki. Nanami lalu menghapus sisa air mata haru yang masih mengalir di pipinya, lalu menundukkan badan—memohon pamit pada para personil STARISH yang dikaguminya, dan berlari mengejar Chiaki yang telah lebih dulu keluar dari kamar.

"Kita punya kohai yang menarik, ya?" ujar Ren.

"Aa, tapi kita juga jangan mau kalah dengan semangatnya," ujar Tokiya.

"Dengan Ittoki juga tentunya," tambah Masato.

Keenam personil STARISH itu pun saling menatap satu sama lain seraya tersenyum, lalu memalingkan pandangan mereka kembali ke televisi, di mana wajah bahagia dan senyuman puas dari Otoya masih terpampang di sana. Jalan yang mereka tempuhi bukanlah jalan yang mudah untuk dilewati. Walau telah berhasil memenangkan UtaPri Award, tapi bukan berarti perjalanan mereka telah berakhir. Perjalanan baru mereka baru saja akan dimulai.

**To be continue...**

* * *

**The meaning of the song:**

From 'Brand New Melody' it started

Our story

The music that you created

Cast me with a magic spell

Look, do you see it? A new scene

The world that colored with the scarlet color

Echoed the song of love

I want to give you 'Smile Magic'

This melody that I put on the far away memory

I want to send it only for you

The sky that shining in red

will give a new color for our future


End file.
